Never should have come!
by Ally145
Summary: A one shot based off my story Never the same. Collin comes home after a year of hidding to find a surprise that he wasn't expecting. Please read and review... ;D


A One shot based off my story Never the Same. If you didn't read it, this wont make any sense.

Collin's POV

It's been a year since I've seen my family. A long year of hiding. I missed them and wished that I could some how contact them but that would only make them a target for the police. I sighed, laying on my back and wondered what they thought of me now. Now that they knew. I remember how shocked they had been just to see that fatal news report and then when the police knocked on our door. That was the last time I saw them. My mom is probably worried sick about me. I sighed again. If she wasn't scared of me. Who knew what the media was putting into their heads. I could only imagine what they were saying about us. I closed my eyes and rolled over. And my brother. He never really had a lot of friends at school before. What were the kids doing to him now? He is the brother of a werewolf after all. And my dad? I know he wished that I was more like him. I remember him telling me when I was a kid. He really wanted me to walk in his foot steps but I always knew I couldn't be what he wanted. I wasn't him, no matter how much he wanted me to be. I didn't want to think of what he was thinking when he found out. Not to mention that he probably heard it all wrong.

I shook my head. What was I going to do? It's been so long. This year as been the most stressful year I have ever had and all I really want is some normal, to see my parents and my brother. What I wouldn't do just to be able to talk to them for a few hours. Then a thought popped into my head and I sat up. We were only two states over from La Push. I could easily run it within hours and hopefully stay unseen. I'm mean, everyone will be mad at me after but I'm willing to take the risk. I needed to see them and besides. Who knew what would happen anyway. I could die tomorrow for all I knew and we all separate from the main group every once in a while to get some freedom for a while so It wouldn't be weird for me to be missing for a few days.

I pondered this for a few minutes. I'd have to be extra careful. I wont be as obvious only then with the others but everyone knows my face now. I'd have to stay in the shadows all the way there.

An hour later, I was running through the trees. I had gotten lucky that no one was phased and I ran faster. I was so excited but still ancious. What would they think of me? Would they except me after so long? An answered questions ran through my head all the way there. Soon however, I was only miles away from my old house. The place where everything started to go wrong and the last place I saw my parents. I don't even think of it as home anymore. It was from another life. Another time. A happier and less stressful time. As I ran the familiar woods, I howled. I supposed I shouldn't but I was so over come with nerves that I couldn't help it. I howled just to the edge of the backyard before phasing and I pulled my shorts on. I took a deep breath and looked at the house. It hadn't changed at all. It was like the year hadn't happened at all and it was just another night, getting back from patrols early. My eyes sweeped over the house as I step away from the trees and stopped when I spotted my brother and dad peering through the kitchen window, eyes wide and shocked. I stopped and looked up at them, waiting for them to make the first move, afraid to make it.

Suddenly, my mothers face apeared behind them and I watched as her eyes widened too, just before a smile of releif spread over her face. Her face disapeared before she burst through the back door and ran to me. "OH MY GOD. COLLIN, HONEY." She cried, wrapping her arms around my waist. I smiled and spun her around once. She looked up at me and her eyes were filled with tears. She reached up and touched my face, stroking my cheek. "Oh, honey. I was so worried. Are you okay. I saw all those news reports."

I smiled. "I'm fine. We're fast." I reasured her but she didn't seem to hear me.

"But what about all those bullets? I saw them hit some of you." She continued to look me over, running her hand over long healed scars.

"We heal fast too. A few bullets can barely do any damage." I whispered and looked away. What if she took something I said wrong?

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked angrily. I looked up to see my father glaring at me. My smile faded and I bit my lip.

"John, don't start." Mom snapped. I looked between the two of them and I frowned. You could cut the tension between them with a knife.

Dad grunted but didn't look at her. His eyes remained on me. "Who do you think you are because you are not my son."

It felt like he had hit me. I shook my head. "Dad..."

"No." He cut me off. "You are not my son. My son is not that monster that I see everyday on my TV, running away from the police."

"JOHN." Mom yelled but he pretended he didn't hear her.

"You left us a year ago, no explanations, no nothing, with the police harassing us about you for months and you just show up expecting to be excepted back into the family."

"Dad, I know it's been hard for you. It was hard for me too. I never wanted this to happen. None of us did." I took a step closer and his eyes narrowed but he stood his ground. "I can explain but you have to believe me or it wont mean anything." He didn't say anything as he continued to glare up at me. "Dad. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you before but you have to understand that I couldn't even if I wanted to. I was protecting you."

"Dad just let him explain." Daniel said, coming up behind him. He looked me over warrily but smiled none the less. But I. I couldn't smile. Dad eyes were still cold.

However, after a few moments, he nodded and he led everyone inside, all the while, moms hand lingered on my arm, like she was making sure I wouldn't disappear again. Together we walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I sat on the edge of the coshine, back straight and hands in fists on my lap. I was stiff with nerves and I took deep breaths to try to stay calm. My fathers glare, boring into my head from the LazyBoy and I though of the saying, if looks could kill. My mother sat beside me with her hand on my arm and my brother sat on the window sile.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds but I didn't know what to do, what to say or even where to start. I looked at my hands in my lap and realized that they were shaking. "How is it possible?" Daniel asked suddenly and my head snapped up to see him. His gaze was intense on mine.

I took another deep breath and look around to see my parents looking at me expectently. "Umm, we're born this way. It's in our genes. The legonds say that they're passed down from one generation to the another and are triggered only when people need our protection."

"Protection from what?" My father asked harshly.

I took another deep breath. "You know the legonds Dad. The cold ones, our natural enemy."

One brow raised in a very sarcastic maner. "Vampires? Really?"

I shrugged. "We exist, why not vampires."

"Vampires? They really exist?" Daniel asked and I nodded.

"We exist because they do. We are born to protect the tribe and as many other people as we possibly can. It's our job. We're built for it." I explained and the room was filled with silence.

"Are you serious?" Daniel asked quietly. I nodded but remained silent. "How can you tell if someone is a vampire?"

"They would look defferent to you then to me. To you they would look like gods, everything about them is perfect, flawless. Their skin is pale white and is as cold as ice and harder then marble. Most of them has blood red eyes. However to me, they look like what they should. We see them as the monsters that they are. Even their sickly sweet smell is repulssive."

"Then how would someone kill a vampire if they saw one?"

I shook my head. "They wouldn't. They wouldn't survive the next two minutes. There's only two things that can actually kill a vampire that I know off. Another vampire and one of us. Our teeth are the only things that are tough enough to break through their skin and the only way to make sure they stay dead is to tell them apart and burn the pieces or then'll put themselves back together."

"Are you serious about this?" Dad asked suddenly, like I had no idea what I was saying or like I believed that what I was saying was true but he knew better.

I frowned, resisting the urge to growl at him. "Why dad? What are they saying about us on the news?" I grumbled.

He only frowned at me in return. "This vampire thing is a little far fetched don't you think?"

I raised a brow at him. "You don't believe me do you?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't. I'm sure you think you know what your saying but there is no such thing as a vampire."

Before anyone could blink, I stood in front of my father, looking down at him, hands shaking at my side. "You. Know. Nothing." I hissed, his eyes widening as he slowly looks up at me. "You always wanted me to take after you, to fallow in your footsteps. So it _kills_ you to see me like this. To see me as this thing that you don't understand. That you got all your information about from the news, which I'd like to point out, that they have no freaking clue what the hell they are talking about." I snapped, jabbing a finger toward the TV. "You don't know that half of it Dad. You have no clue what I've gone through to keep you safe. I've gone through hell and back, just in the past year. I haven't slept in a bed in longer. You can't even imagine what I've gone through this year."

Dad was tensed and was leaning away from me, his face scrunched up in shock and fear. I was shaking violently, hands in fists and I was breathing hard through my nose. "AAHHH." I yelled, spun and punched the wall, leaving a satifying dent. I growled under my breath and hurried out the door to the back yard. I sat down on the deck and put my hands behind my neck and looked down at the grass, fighting to stay calm.

"Collin, honey." Mom called after me. I closed my eyes as I heard her hesitate a few feet away. I felt the violent shudders roll over me again and again and suddenly wish that I hadn't come, no matter how much I missed my family. Finaly, Mom moved closer and rested her hand on my shoulder. I stiffen and she takes her hand back, probably hurt. I sigh and relax, pushing the shudders away. I let my hands fall to my lap and I look up at the trees.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"For what? Don't listen to your father, his just mad." Mom tried to reasure me but I shook my head.

"No, mom. You saw me shaking. I lost control of myself." I whispered, never looking away from the trees in front of me. She moved slowly and sat down beside me. I felt her eyes on my face but I didn't look at her. I took a deep breath before saying. "One thing that I hate about what I do is the part where I can never be sure of myself."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, coming out too and sitting on my other side.

I sigh again. "My emptions are tied to my phasing. If I get too mad or upset its harder to control myself and I start shaking. When I'm shaking it means that I don't have full control and I'm trying not to phase. I'm dangerous." I tried to explain.

"Your dangerous?" Daniel asked, skiptisism filled his voice.

I turned to face him to see his brows pulled together. "Daniel, I'm very dangerous. If I ever lost control..." I shook my head. I didn't even want to think of the consiquences. "Did you not see that dent I put into the wall. You can't imagine how strong I am or how fast. I need to be to be able to kill vampires."

"How strong?"

"Strong enough to bend metal, as you remember." I mumble.

He nodded, looking down. "Oh yeah."

I sighed and looked down at my hands. "I shouldn't have come." I mumbled.

"No." Mom cried. "No, don't listen to your father. I'm so happy to see you. I was so worried." She said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, don't listen to dad. He's been out of sorts ever since you left last year. He's been watching a little too much news."

A small growl escaped my lips, causing them both to look at me weird but I ignorned them." What are they saying about us?" I hissed, my hands shaking again.

"Just about everything they can to make you look bad. That you guys are monsters and that your dangerous."

I sigh. "Well they that part right at least."

"Collin, please stop beating yourself up." Mom begged.

I sighed and shook my head. They could say whatever they wanted but it didn't matter. I knew better. I was dangerous. I don't want to be and I do everything I can everyday to keep myself in check, to protect the people arround me from my bad side. The side I struggle to control all the time. The side that I struggle to keep under wraps even now. I sighed and closed my eyes, consintrating very hard on the slight tremors shaking my body and pushed them away once again.

So suddenly, out of nowhere, I heard footsteps coming from the front of the house. I was so deep in consintration, that I had let my guard down and didn't hear them sooner. The people made their way casually around the corner and I looked up in time to see them come around the corner and my anger shot up again. Danny Leimen stopped dead in his tracks, his expression one of shock and fear as he lays eyes on me. I slowly stand up, my whole body shaking, even worse then before. "You." I hissed and saw him gulp in fear.

He was the one that started all this. The one that to the video that sent my brothers and my lives into hell. He was the one responsible for everything bad that happened this past year. Before even I knew it, I had him pined against the side of the house, two feet off the ground. "YOU. YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT. YOUR THE ONE THAT SENT MY LIFE INTO HELL." I screamed at the top of my lungs, spitting in his face.

"COLLIN." Mom yelled but I ignored her.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? YOU NOT ONLY PUT ME AND MY BROTHERS IN DANGER BUT YOU PUT THE REST OF THE WORLD TOO. BECAUSE OF YOU WE CAN'T DO OUR JOB AND NOW THE WHOLE FRIGGING WORLD IS IN DANGER." I screached, shoving him against the house. His face had gone completely white, his eyes so wide that they were almost popping out of his head.

"Collin, your hurting him." Daniel yelled but I didn't loosen my grip on him.

"Because of him the leeches might decide to reveal themselves. If he had just come to us and let us explain instead of telling the world, he would know that." I hissed between clenched teeth.

A growl escaped my lips, far to close to an animal. I threw him to the side and took a few steps away from them and fell to my knees. Because of him, who knows how many people are going to die." I whispered and watched as Daniel and mom's faces turn horrified as they finaly understand what I'm saying. They both turn to Danny's petrafied form on the ground. I glared at him as I shook, fighting so hard to stay in the shape I was now.

"Why is he even here?" I mumbled.

I was having a hard time breathing, my heart was pounding in my ears and all I could think of was the satisfaction that ripping his head off would give me. Then I knew. I had to get out of there. I stood up and ran. I should never have come.

PLease review... :D


End file.
